The invention relates to a drinking vessel for serving cold beverages such as beer, soft drinks, cocktails, iced tea, etc.
There are presently available on the commercial market various types of drinking and serving vessels which may be precooled and then used to chill beverages contained within them. Some of these vessels provide the necessary cooling effect by utilizing a refrigerant sealed within their exterior walls. There are, however, certain disadvantages common to most of the containers presently available. Two of these may be listed as follows:
(a) while the vessel is in use, condensation drippings, which collect on the exterior surfaces, are likely to run off the surface and cause damage to furniture or clothing of the users.
(b) in some cases, prior art vessels of the types described have a tendency to crack, causing the refrigerant to leak out.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel cooling vessel for beverages that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel cooling vessel for beverages that does not allow condensation to be formed on the outer surface of the vessel.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel cooling vessel for beverages that is made of a heavy plastic construction which makes it unbreakable even after quick temperature changes.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel cooling vessel for beverages that can be configured in numerous shapes, such as mugs, glasses, pitchers, baby bottle, etc.